


印随效应

by Riccio



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 32





	印随效应

狗血巨梗-失忆症  
狗血人设-总裁圆×孤儿俊  
狗血剧情-霸道总裁俏保姆（不是）

如果您能忍受这份狗血  
这边请  
▽

前面的队伍像是冻住了一样，好久都没再挪动过，一个穿着高级定制西装的身影排在里面显得格外突兀。全圆佑养尊处优惯了，工作外的亲力亲为仿佛是上辈子的事。尤其是挤在人堆里买早餐，这种经历实属难得，他起先尚且抱着体验的心态，可漫长的排队让信奉浪费时间就是浪费生命的效率至上者难免生出些不耐烦来。

他有点后悔了。

不过是突发善意救下一个被高空坠物砸到脑袋的路人，怎么就沦落到给人挤路边摊买早饭的地步。回想那位年龄相仿的病号，可怜巴巴用不经意的语气说着好想吃X街街角那家的小笼包。这他妈，不去买还是人吗？

所以一个失忆的人，怎么还能记得X街街角的小笼包。

吐槽归吐槽，全总裁还是任劳任怨地将冒着热气的包子送回病房。推开房门的瞬间，坐在床头发呆的人似是被注入灵魂，一下子变得神采奕奕，若非输液的禁锢，他甚至要跳下床送来一个熊抱。

全圆佑看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，方才那点悔意竟勾起了他难得的愧疚感。

“你回来啦！去这么久我还以为你不要我了。”

什么叫不要你。全圆佑给他撑好医用餐桌。你什么时候成我的了。不过念及这位脸上挂着的委屈表情，他只吐槽了前半句：“还不是你要吃的那家店人太多，你知不知道我排了多久队。”想想又加一句，“我既然说过联系上你亲朋之前会照顾你，就不会食言。”

“唔唔，谢谢总裁垂怜！”

得了便宜就卖乖的人塞了满嘴食物，咀嚼时还要频频点头，对包子的溢美之词没来得及脱离唇齿就被囫囵咽下。全圆佑在床边坐下，摘掉被蒸汽熏出雾来的眼镜，随手扯住病人身上宽大的病号服擦拭。一心扑在食物上的人在拉力下微微侧了身，然后捏着一个圆乎乎的东西凑到他脸旁。

“尝尝嘛，你亲自排队买的，超好吃。”

肉香随之侵入鼻腔，全圆佑皱着眉躲开了，腹诽好吃到底是因为店铺手艺好还是因为是自己买的，戴上眼镜视线清晰了，看到那人期待的脸又觉得跟一个失忆病人纠结逻辑问题没有意义，便起身脱下外套准备给自己冲一杯咖啡。

“你自个儿吃吧。我没胃口。”

“也是，总裁哪能体会到我们小市民的乐趣。我以前看电视剧，里面的总裁一顿早餐的钱够我吃一周的。”说话间吞咽太用力，噎住的人做出夸张的痛苦神态，一只手伸得老长去够床头柜上的水杯。全圆佑往杯子里添了些热水递过去，他接过灌了一大口，立马安生下来。

“你说你又能记得包子店又能记得电视剧总裁，这个忆失的也太不敬业了。”

“全总裁一看就没认真听讲，医生说了我是选择性失忆，有些东西当然是记得的。”这次倒没忘记细嚼慢咽，小口小口咬着面皮的样子活像牙没长齐的奶猫，全圆佑忍不住多瞧了两眼，趁人转头之前收回视线，又推推眼镜掩饰小小的慌乱。

“那你选的真巧，跟你身世有关的东西都忘了。”全圆佑挑挑眉，把桌上胡乱横着的身份证放进抽屉里收好。证件是从他沾满血的外套里翻出来的，上面的信息是他对这人的全部了解，姓名文俊辉，男，生日——哦他比自己还大了一个月，然后就是一个孤儿院的地址。他在捡到这个倒霉蛋的第一天就托人去查了，据说这家孤儿院十年前毁于大火，生还者不明。

这家伙，十年前死里逃生，如今却遗失记忆只能依赖一个陌生人——该说你幸运还是不幸呢。

抽屉咔哒一声合上，文俊辉被声响吸引了注意，一双猫眼直直望着全圆佑的金丝边眼镜，砸吧着油光光的嘴：“干嘛盯着我的证件照看，觉得我好看？”

“跟我比还差点。”铁勺与瓷杯不断碰撞，一串清脆的叮叮当当在宽敞的vip病房里来回反弹。全圆佑凑上杯沿想试试水温，被烫得差点弹起来，床垫过于柔软，在他突然的动作下颠了两颠，文俊辉支在膝盖上的pad顺着力度滑了下去。啪叽一声，比总裁搅咖啡的声音还响。

“那那那那个，不怪我。”文俊辉像个被拎住后颈皮的猫，挺直腰背钉在床上，只有嘴唇快速开合，浑身都是惊恐。全圆佑噗嗤笑出来，弯腰捡起只碎了钢化膜一角的pad，重新给他支好。“你怕什么我又没怪你。真摔坏了也不会让你赔。”

那是全圆佑给他打发时间用的。文俊辉出事的时候，全圆佑只顾得上叫急救车救人，伤员的手机滑出去好远早就不知道被哪个路人捡去了。那天总裁出于人道主义，亲自守在病床边等待术后昏迷的文俊辉转醒，差点错过第二天的公司会议。

如果不是文俊辉醒来后无助的眼神，全圆佑吸溜一小口咖啡，他才不会为一个陌生人做到这个地步。

那天晚上全圆佑几乎一夜没合眼，视线不停地在仪器表面各种看不懂的数据中打转，西装外套上沾了血的位置洇出深色痕迹，夜间万籁俱寂之时嗅觉意外灵敏，丝丝血腥气缠绕在鼻尖惹得他心慌。他烦闷地趴在床边，紧张一个白天的身体疲惫极了，大脑却兴奋异常，即使闭上眼睛强迫自己休息也无法真正放松下来，四周器械的滴答声像是被放大无数倍，不断敲击他突突直跳的太阳穴。

文俊辉就是在这个时候，轻轻摸了一下他有些凌乱的头发。他猛地抬头，刚刚苏醒的人眼睛里还蒙着一层迷茫，绷带底下露出几束额发挡在眼前。似乎抬手的动作用尽了他的力气，那只插了留置针的手沉沉垂下去，指尖擦过全圆佑的脸颊，闷得发热的脸像滑过一滴雪水。全圆佑一下子清醒了。

他赶紧站起身，忘记腿上还放着伤员各项检查的表单，用塑料袋装着的，被抖落下来发出哗啦哗啦的噪声。再被捡起来，又是一阵哗啦哗啦，整间沉睡的病房都因着那人的苏醒重新热闹起来。他想出门唤来医生，甫一转身袖口就被拽住，力度轻得仿佛随时都能脱落。全圆佑将床头灯调亮一格，快要陷进枕头里的眼睛仰视着他，睁得大大的，表面覆着的水膜似乎即将破裂流出。里面溶解的是惊惶和恐惧。全圆佑叹了口气，迅速把我叫全圆佑在路边救了你你现在在医院的信息送上舌尖，他吞咽几下润湿干燥的嗓子，却被人抢了先。

那个颤抖的声音说着，他记不起自己是谁。

“你…别怕，我先去叫医生过来。”他依言松了手，软绵绵地搭在胸前，雪白的绷带如同从一样雪白的枕头伸出来似的勒住他的额头，脑袋就僵硬地平放进枕头棉花里，只有眼睛瞪得圆圆的，乌黑的眼珠跟随全圆佑的动作缓慢移动。门缝再次被撑开，稍显呆滞的目光立刻追上去，不动声色地依附着，对视的眼睛在空气中说悄悄话。

“医生说你情况还算稳定，不过需要住院观察一段时间……”

几个值班医生风风火火出去后，病房里又归于沉静，全圆佑烦躁的心情也一并安定下来。他小心地开口，践行医生“多跟他说话”的叮嘱。

“你跟我是什么关系呀？”

或许是天生乐观，床上那人苍白的脸上竟浮现出些许生动色彩，自然地将记忆空白当成未知去好奇，嗓音沙哑却足够甜，听上去像嚼了满口汁水丰沛的梨。

“我…”全圆佑犹豫着，方才随时能脱口而出的话变得艰涩，“我只是把你送到医院…”他局促地原地转两圈，不知如何继续下去，脚尖踢到了什么，捡起来，是从刚才的塑料袋里掉出的证件。陷进枕头里的脑袋跟着仰起，似是牵动了伤口，又龇牙咧嘴地重新躺好，短促痛呼没能让干涸的声带振动，只有气音浑浊地自齿间逸出。

“你喝点水吧，”怎样与失忆症患者交流，生意场上驰骋多年深谙说话之道的全圆佑也犯了难，决定暂且转移话题，再开口还是小心翼翼的语气，征求的语句更像是哄一个不懂事的婴孩，“我扶你起来，我会慢一点的。”得到首肯后双手拢住瘦削的肩头，脑中闪现的是这人枕在血上的奄奄之态，又卸去大半手劲怕碰碎险些消殒的孱弱身躯。他倒是乖，疼了只哼两声，嘴唇被咬得惨白。

接水杯的手拐了个弯，抽出一直被全圆佑捏在手里的证件端详。凝视一阵蓦地笑出声，指着证件上的照片说这个是我吧，原来我叫文俊辉，而后歉疚地看了眼全圆佑沾上血的西装，顿了一下，又说，“这上面的住址写的是孤儿院，那我肯定是在这里长大的——”

“你这身打扮，看着也不像跟孤儿打交道的人……你根本就不认识我吧……”

不知怎样传达的信息就这样被揣测出来，全圆佑堂皇之余不可抑制地想，如果他是他的亲友就好了，总比一个没有任何交集的陌生人更能给他慰藉。文俊辉靠在床头的脊背有些佝偻，头沉沉地垂着，弯成一株打蔫儿的向日葵。

“你别担心，我会照顾你。”

全圆佑将水杯塞进他虚握的掌心，满意地看他喝完并舒展一个安心的笑容，被依赖的满足感涨满心房。

然后就变成了现在这样。

病床旁边的小沙发上整齐码放着叠好的家居服和小毯子，都是全圆佑隔三差五从家中带来的。他推开衣服空出一小块地方坐下，抖开毯子盖上膝盖，再从衣物底下扒拉出笔记本，几下动作充分践行了熵增原理，衣服又横七竖八地摊在地毯上。“这是你收拾的？”总裁心安理得地窝进沙发里，开机中的黑色背景映出文俊辉愤恨地一瞪。

“是啊，然后被你无情地搞乱了。我也不能光躺着被照顾，我可不想吃白饭。”

说着将无线鼠标丢过来。全圆佑接住，斜眼向他痞痞地笑，“你也知道你在吃白饭啊，你知不知道早上医生跟我说你再住两三天就可以出院了。”他故意收回视线，眯起眼睛从电脑屏幕上观察文俊辉的反应，又装作不在意似的，幽幽提醒“你记忆还没回复，出院之后要怎么办？”

让他住进家里，全圆佑早就考虑过这个提案，如今想来依然惊异于自己的不介意。脑海浮现出居室布置，再放进一个文俊辉，他仿佛从一开始便住在那里，竟没有丝毫违和感。这样悬而未定的同居方案，光是想想内心就一阵期待的骚动。全圆佑有点气闷，明明是文俊辉自说自话地闯入自己的生活，怎么到头来在意的只有自己。他暗骂自己没出息，拿出最擅长的按兵不动的伎俩，将羞于言说的企图藏进步步紧逼的坏心眼的试探里。

“你连自己之前住在哪里都想不起来吧。还有经济来源的问题。”

刚缩进被子里的人悄悄露出眼睛，也许湿漉漉地眨了几下——全圆佑不确定，亮起来的屏幕上叠着他紧张的脸电脑壁纸和斜后方病床的映像，他只能眯起眼睛死盯电脑，不敢转头瞧瞧那人的反应。在这之前，他对于文俊辉的住宿问题有着十足的把握，可真到要提出的当口，全圆佑突然开始担心，万一文俊辉的独立精神过分强烈怎么办，万一他说他可以自力更生丰衣足食那同居计划还怎么顺畅提出，万一文俊辉就这么跑了——或许可以用医疗费和看护费威胁他，可我又不想让他还钱。背后沉默的十几秒，全圆佑已经在心里罗列出无数条背离初衷的可能性，独自沉浸在脑补的怅然。

“那个，”文俊辉终于有了动静，嘴巴依然捂在被子里因此声音被滤去了大半，“就是，我给你当保姆，你收留我好不好……”

闷闷的，不甚清晰，字句都黏连在一起，全圆佑在胸腔闹人的动静中仔细分辨，皱眉愣神的反应被当成了犹豫为难。文俊辉赶紧加一句“我可是做了好久的心理建设才说出来的你以为我想寄人篱下吗！！”嘴巴应是露了出来，这句话全圆佑分分明明地听进了耳朵，他僵直的身子猛然松懈，事态朝自己预期方向发展的欣喜，还有别的一些值得高兴的事情，一起令屏幕上紧绷的脸柔和许多。

不过，悲喜不形于色的全总有他自己的坚持，他抿住嘴唇试图收敛上扬的嘴角，对着屏幕扮出还算严肃的脸色，这才慢悠悠转过身。

“勉强答应你。”

其实心里早已放起了烟花。

出院那天全圆佑拒绝了助理的好意，独自开车来医院接人——实际上过去半个月的看护工作也只有他一个人——推开房门，即将被放出牢笼的文俊辉早早收拾好细软，乖巧地坐在窗前发呆。听见动静才懒洋洋地回头，暮秋九点的阳光一半被窗帘阻隔，另一半将文俊辉的脸抚了个来回。

“我自己的东西已经收拾完了，就剩你的——”

他见全圆佑靠过来，便从兜里掏出骨节分明的手画个圆将全圆佑圈在中间。文俊辉终于脱去了病号服，身上穿的是全圆佑临时从家里拿的加绒卫衣，袖子略长，随胳膊伸展动作往上收时扎满针眼的紫青的手背闪一下便重新缩回袖口的阴影。全圆佑不禁有些挫败，兢兢业业养了半个月的猫怎么更瘦了，领回家是不是得考虑改善伙食。

堆放在小沙发上的衣物依旧整齐，半月内散落房间各处的小物件也被集中摆上茶几，金属表链将光线聚成刺眼的一点——全圆佑翻遍办公室都没找到的手表，竟是遗落在这里。平摊的皮箱两侧都快被塞满，仍有几样落单的散在地上，要紧的不要紧的，点缀着全圆佑的日常工作与生活，因着这样的机缘巧合重聚在这个小小的病房，给这里续上人情味和烟火气。

都快把家和办公室搬空了。全圆佑自嘲地叹气，将最后一支钢笔随意插进西装口袋，长腿跨过箱子去取文俊辉简单的包裹。阳光烘焙过的空气泛着暖意，金黄色浓稠得几乎要散出香气，文俊辉站起身把窗帘全部拉开，唰的一下，整个屋子就全泡进蜂蜜里。衣物在皮箱两侧堆起了小山，大有合不上的势头，两人弯腰一同发力，背上的阳光也堆成小山似的，沉甸甸的温度暖热了背脊。然后咔哒一声，成功合上，他们便半跪在地上笑成一团，箱子充实鼓胀，全圆佑的心充实鼓胀，全圆佑与文俊辉重合的生活轨迹也充实鼓胀，未来第一次脱去神秘外衣，变得具体可感了。

“啧啧啧，不愧是全总，住宅真特么富丽堂皇。”文俊辉自打上车起嘴就没停过，他被关太久了，重获自由的事实令他兴奋过了头，也不管专心开车的全司机是否搭理，独角戏一样唱得兴致盎然，仿佛把尚存的记忆全部翻出来一一确认过才安心，还要对能记起些遥远的细节而沾沾自喜。这会儿下了车，站在庭院等全圆佑倒车入库，注意力就立马被转移，眼睛左看右看，探头探脑探成渴盼父母归巢的幼燕，却不肯挪动一点脚步，只直愣愣杵在原地，待全圆佑拎着箱子走近才故作轻松地晃起脑袋吐槽。

这些小动作尽被房主收入眼底，他也不戳破，配合那位自以为完美掩饰了紧张实则走路都顺拐的文演员，撇着嘴说你到底是夸我还是损我，末了抬手揉乱被风吹得竖起的刘海，小心避开碎发底下狭长的伤口。

“你就把这儿当自己家，不用客气。”他站在玄关，拉了一把犹犹豫豫的文俊辉，后者跨过门槛的神情带着一丝滑稽的英勇就义。

“这是我卖身换的，当然不会客气！你看着吧，可别吓到你。”然后利落地甩开全圆佑的手，扯过箱子试图重新安顿里面杂七杂八的物什，万向轮滑过木质地板，咕噜咕噜响得气势十足。

“我怎么不记得你要卖身。”全圆佑拎了拖鞋放在文俊辉赤着的脚边，看他扭头一副急于反驳而无视了拖鞋的模样又蹲下身催促他“抬脚”，文俊辉乖乖踩上拖鞋，嘴里几乎同时叫出来“你原来馋我的身子？！我是给你当保姆不是给你包养！”年轻人有力气手脚健全要用正当的方式赚钱，怎么能做这种有伤风化的事！

“我还没饥渴到那个程度。”

“也是，总裁大人想要了招招手就有辣妹送上门来，还没饥渴就先饱了。”文俊辉点点头表示我理解，抬眼见全圆佑一脸不善又灵活地缩到一旁，“小说里都这么说！你不许打伤员！！”

“你天天到底都在看什么乱七八糟的东西…”全圆佑开始思考给这位配备电子产品的正确性，“谁要打你了你头发上有东西我想帮你拿掉。”文俊辉立刻凑了回来，太近了，垂下的脑袋甚至要贴上他的胸脯，安全距离突然被打破令全圆佑一阵心悸，视线不由自主地躲闪，慌乱中瞥见落在文俊辉头顶的绒毛早就在这人夸张的肢体动作下被抖掉了，他坏笑着后退几步，“是只老大的毛毛虫在你头上乱爬。”说完以真男人从不回头看爆炸的潇洒走进卧室，留文俊辉一人在客厅里抓狂。

笨死了。全圆佑往衣柜里塞衣服时伸头瞧了瞧客厅的情况，大猫似乎才反应过来被耍了，正扯开嗓子发出不满的控诉，被门框遮挡的视野里还有他随手上动作左右扭动的腰臀。怎么就这样轻易相信别人，难不成失忆还会降智商？他下意识地盘算今后要如何预防文俊辉被坏人骗走，差点忽略了他本来也不属于全圆佑的事实。

他只是暂住而已，总归要离开。这个既定的事实与死亡一样无法更改——或许将期限拉至死亡的长度也不错，可这不是全圆佑能决定的，等到他以前的朋友找上门，他就再没有理由留住文俊辉了。文俊辉毕竟不是流浪猫，他有自主选择的权利，全圆佑必须尊重。那还不如捡到流浪猫，至少会用永久的陪伴报恩。视野中文俊辉换了个位置，只能看见一个活泼的背影。小没良心的，全圆佑想，你能给我什么呢？我可不稀罕你那点儿保姆服务。

别让我亏得太惨。文俊辉。

厨房里爆发出一阵这里从未有过的激烈碰撞，金属声，水声，还有文俊辉特有的搞怪尖叫声。尽管文保姆信誓旦旦地保证凭冰箱里仅存的速冻食材也能做一顿丰盛的午餐，而且还再三叮嘱全圆佑好好工作不要插手，但做饭做出这等阵仗全圆佑觉得自己有必要去视察一番。

“如果你的保姆服务附加条件是拆家，作为家主我认为你还是吃白饭比较妥当。”说话间眼疾手快地扶住即将坠落的瓷碗。文俊辉不乐意了，噘起嘴唇解释说这只是个意外，不能因此质疑他的能力。全圆佑打量着他的装扮，两只手一边锅盖一边锅铲，身上围的是不知道从哪儿翻出来的粉围裙，由衷质疑这个辩词的说服力。

“其实我们可以点外卖。”

又是一阵乒乒乓乓，锅铲锅盖回到原位。文俊辉一面脱下围裙一面推全圆佑走出厨房，嗫嚅着“你怎么不早讲”，全然失却了方才的气势汹汹。全圆佑瞧着他的反应，心下觉得有趣，情绪一下子敞亮了，顺手揽过文俊辉在沙发上坐下，将手机解开锁屏拍在文俊辉腿上。

“想吃什么随便点，我请你。”

总裁要有总裁的自我修养。全圆佑为自己的霸道发言暗自骄傲，不成想被文俊辉嫌弃说穿睡衣的总裁一点都不霸道，哪天换上正装再来一遍或许效果更好。那又如何，全圆佑摸上软腰的手忍不住收了收，文俊辉就顺势靠上他的肩膀，反正能这样对你说话的总裁自始至终都只有全圆佑一个。突来的独占欲给了全圆佑奇异的安定感，文俊辉从善如流地点开外卖软件，沉默在两人之间蔓延，在过去的半月里这种沉默渐为两人熟悉，古老的、舒适的，带着相伴已久的错觉。脖颈被文俊辉毛茸茸的头顶磨蹭，身侧被文俊辉的体温暖热，全圆佑置身在这沉默中，安全无虞。

不过，文俊辉对首战失利一事耿介于怀，吃饭时还一直嘟嘟囔囔表示不服。于是全圆佑被迫接受了“我不是不会做饭只不过需要先熟悉一下环境”的说辞，当即承诺给保姆文氏一天时间熟悉环境，次日起三餐均由文俊辉一手承包。全总曾提议将适应期延缓至一周，却被认真勤勉的劳动人民文俊辉拒绝，理由竟然是——

“外卖吃多了不好。”

“你住院期间让我点过的夜宵还少吗？”

“全总，往事不要再提，给我留点余地。”

他们之间的餐桌，自购入以来几乎没有履行过其应有的职责，它的主人对它好像没有明显的偏好，这从他更喜欢在书房的办公桌上吃外卖便能可窥见。不过今天，十月的一个因文俊辉的到来而显得不那么寻常的一天，它的主人决定开始喜欢它了。

在全圆佑看来，家与办公室，一个用来睡觉一个用来办公，两者各司其职没有实质性的差别。可是文俊辉给家这一边加了重量级的砝码，两者的地位便高低立现。这家里的一切若是有生命，都得感谢文俊辉为它们赢得了全圆佑的偏爱，也为家具们带来它们生之而为的人间烟火，家因之成为家。

从小就接受精英教育，成年方纵横于生意场，全圆佑二十六年人生从未体验过细水长流。文俊辉住进来后，他每次回家都如同进入另一个世界，文俊辉会打理好家中一切，会提前做饭等他回来，会拉他一起看狗血黄金八点档，会认真探讨盆栽枯萎的原因，会争论养宠物的优缺点，会睡前扒着他的房门亲口说晚安。时间仿佛也在垂怜，流经时速度都慢下来，好让文俊辉陪伴全圆佑在时间边缘过一个真正的生活。

天气日渐变冷，小日子却越过越暖和。全圆佑乐意当个温水中的青蛙，他有时甚至想就这样过下去也不错，就让文俊辉在这个家里无限住下去，在世界之内辟一个小世界，四面围上单向透视玻璃，别人窥不见他的玫瑰。可现实不允许他自欺欺人，几个月前放出的线终于有了动静，线那头来自文俊辉的过去的人轻轻一扯，就足以令这头方寸大乱。

是助理打来的电话，有个自称文俊辉好友的人找了过来。出于谨慎，全圆佑决定先亲自见一见，商议完约见的时间地点，迟来的怅然才钳住了他。心情突然变得烦躁，晴朗的冬日下午光线都是心动的橙色，全圆佑只呆站在办公室打开的百叶窗前，茫然地望着透过叶隙筛落下来的阳光嬉戏，面部印上明暗相间的格栅，一道一道轮廓分明，又四下延展开来，他便整个被囚住了。

不想让他走。全圆佑感到一瞬的窒息，那感觉像把头探出正在高速行驶的汽车车窗一样。

于是他拨通了文俊辉的电话，他迫切需要来自文俊辉的无论什么重建碎裂的安全感。嘟——提示音响一声，心脏跳两下，他的名字就从甜腻的嗓音里滑落耳膜，“圆圆。”文俊辉这样叫他，像按下重启键，混乱的大脑复归冷静，全圆佑压下声音，用稳重低沉的语调回答，一如他带给他的安心。

晚上有工作，不能回去吃饭啦。他放缓语速，尽量显得自然。周围不知何时全然归于寂静，寂静又延伸开冷意，缓缓游云不断拉长的阴影驱走洒在面上的橙暖光线，全圆佑打了个冷颤，因撒谎积聚的愧疚终于找到出口，电流般袭过全身，五内翻腾着绷紧了。

那你早点回来。文俊辉说。

全圆佑便从撕裂的边缘被解救出来。

“全先生？”

来人礼貌地小声提醒，全圆佑这才将思绪扯出难以名状的桎梏，眼睛重新聚焦在对方伸过来的屏幕上。

那是一张合影，他再熟悉不过的面孔卡在照片的一边，以一种怪异的姿势倾斜身体，肩上搭着的手在他脸旁比了个V字，顺着找过去便能看见这一位“李先生”的笑脸。那时的文俊辉发色是招摇的金黄色，连黑色发根都还没出现，略长的刘海向两边蓬松翘起，露出额前的条纹发带。他的笑容与身边人别无二致，是少年人本该有的自信与明朗——这个笑容全圆佑见过无数次，那是那个人哪怕在失去一部分记忆的处境下仍旧可以轻松舒展的笑，好像天生就长在那张漂亮的脸上。两人身后的背景应是某个公园，他们背光站立，照片前的人却得忍受来自另一个时空的强烈日光，在咖啡厅昏暗的照明中愈发刺眼，全圆佑眼睛一酸，时刻冲刷眼球的水膜变厚几分，变了形的视野里文俊辉的笑又显得陌生了。

“您看看您家那位文俊辉是不是照片上这个？”

“您跟他具体是什么关系？”

推到桌子中央的名片上写着“李知勋”，他听懂了全圆佑话间别扭地承认，以及微弱的似乎正被极力压抑着的嫉妒甚至是敌意，他没有感到被冒犯，反而隐隐猜到些什么。

“我跟他在同一个孤儿院长大，不过那里出事后我们就分开了。”李知勋按亮快要黑掉的屏幕，照片上的太阳重新四射着光芒，“我们都离开了原来的城市，他来到这里，我则去了更远的地方。因为工作太忙，我们的联系就只到节假日时互相问候的程度。”

“那他在这里还有其他朋友吗？还有他之前的工作呢？”

“朋友的话应该就只剩工作上的同事了，不过我都不认识。”面前的男人一副十足的精英派头，脸上也淡淡的看不出表情，只是不知为何，理应人情练达的商谈老手今天的提问总透着急切的笨拙。是似曾相识的笨拙。李知勋立刻想起家里因工作原因没能一起过来的那位，虽然没有面前的人冷静自持，可拐弯抹角追问自己心意时表现的正是那样的笨拙。他一下子就心知肚明。

“工作的话，他之前是舞蹈老师来着，现在应该被离职处理了吧。”

全圆佑松了口气，然后点点头回应李知勋去洗手间的示意。倒扣桌上的手机响起尖细的喵喵叫，是他们最近领养的缅因猫的叫声，全圆佑特地录下来，设置成文俊辉专属的消息提示音。

点开，先是一张镜子前的自拍，文俊辉缩在厚实宽大的连体棉睡衣里，手机没挡住的嘴角弯成一个倒转的彩虹。

『新买的睡衣到货啦！帽子上还缝了猫耳朵超级可爱！』

『本来想给你也买一套，但是这种风格全总裁应该不喜欢』

『不过！真的巨暖和！等你回来一定要抱一抱穿上睡衣的我！毛绒绒的特别软！』

『可惜我抱不了我自己〒〒』

消息一条一条蹦出来，愉悦的情绪透过电波传染，令全圆佑禁不住一起翘起嘴角，有个念头在心里不断膨胀。等李知勋回来要赶紧告诉他。全圆佑暗暗盘算着，他想起李知勋刚才的微笑，反正自己已经被看穿了不是吗。

他顺手保存了图片，并回复一句“好”，想再问问文俊辉有没有好好吃饭，就听见身后有脚步声逼近。他赶紧锁了屏，心里慌得像个被家长翻出情书的初中生。

“全先生接下来怎么打算呢？”

全圆佑被先发制人了。全圆佑不爽。全圆佑怎么今天一直受压制。全圆佑认为他状态不佳。全圆佑端起凉掉的咖啡一饮而尽。

全圆佑要自私一回。

“俊现在住在我家，他很好，我们相处很愉快，而我也有能力一直维持这样的状态，”

“所以，我想拜托您，”

“把俊辉交给我吧。”

全圆佑紧张地盯着对方，开始在脑中准备对方拒绝后的谈判。

李知勋倒没有表现出惊讶，他耸耸肩，面上挂着得体的微笑，“我可做不了这个主，您得问问俊辉的意见。不过，有什么我能做的，我会尽力帮你。”

“那今天的事情，可不可以帮我保密？”

知道俊辉现在过得好我就放心了，李知勋说。最后还拒绝了全圆佑的顺风车，甩上外套潇潇洒洒地走远了。

猫咪又叫了。全圆佑赶紧滑开屏幕，是文俊辉在抱怨他回复的不走心。 他看着对话框里一排生气猫猫头的emoji，那人特有的甜腻气息在全圆佑胸腔里具化成脆皮夹心巧克力，表面的硬壳是文俊辉给予他的坚如磐石的港湾，内里早就熔化了，翻腾着滚烫着，所有无可遁形的感情都揉碎了化在里面，烧灼却甜蜜。

『你吃饭了吗？』

心中刹那升腾起无数情感的蒸汽，凝结成对话框未发送的凌乱话语，那么长一段，像冬天早晨玻璃窗上水珠滑落时拖出的长长而蜿蜒的轨迹。通读了一遍，全圆佑最终还是选择删掉，只发送了最寻常的关心。剩下的话，他要在他们长到望不见尽头的生活中，在一步步走向未来的路上，慢慢地告诉他。

消息被秒回：『没呢，正在准备』

『把我的份也一起准备了吧，我回去吃晚饭。』

『！！好的！今天晚上吃火锅喔！』

全圆佑亲手斩断文俊辉同被他遗忘的过往的联系，除非他自己想起来。全圆佑打定主意，除非他自己接上那些联系，在那之前，他会死守住今天的秘密。

那是小王子费尽心力保护过、照看过的玫瑰，他哪里舍得就这样放走。

“说起来，”文俊辉蜷在沙发上剥橘子，撕开的橘子皮喷出一片水雾，苦涩的清香蔓延开。“你不是总裁吗？怎么没见你参加过什么酒会啊？”

旁边抱着猫cos睡美人的总裁终于动弹几下，缓慢蹭起来抢走文俊辉剥好的橘子再缓慢躺回原处。“都推掉了，反正也不是什么正经场合。”

“嘁，从来没见过你这样家里蹲的总裁。还天天穿花睡衣晃悠，你是哪个村来的钻石王老五吗小圆圆？？”

“我在家陪你不好吗？再说，这身花睡衣到底是谁的手笔？”全圆佑换了个姿势，脑袋枕上文俊辉的大腿，捞过抱枕填补怀中猫咪逃走后的空虚。顺便把脸贴上大猫毛绒绒的肚子——文俊辉又在看霸道总裁爱上我的电视剧，他真不知道有什么好看的。明明真正的总裁就在他身边。还更帅。

剧情似乎发展到高潮，文俊辉看得全神贯注连橘子都忘记嚼。文俊辉不理他了。全圆佑不高兴了。全圆佑要放大招跟电视争宠了。

“不过你要是感兴趣，我也可以带你去一次。”

“可以吗！！！”

很好，命中率百分之百。全圆佑艰难地爬起来，裹在连体棉睡衣里行动不是很方便，他看起来像一头刚从冬眠中苏醒的熊。

“是啊，下周就有个晚会，你想去的话我带你过去。”全圆佑抓了抓凌乱的头发，想摆出霸总的邪魅狂拽酷，一抬头就落进文俊辉一双清澈幽深的繁星潭水，被弯成月牙的形状。什么霸道总裁，都不重要了，全圆佑想，文俊辉到底是哪路妖精，这么轻易就占据了他全部的餍足。

“可可可可是我又不是什么有钱人，去了合适吗...会不会给你丢人...”

拥有了整个全圆佑还敢说自己没钱？真是不知道全圆佑的身价几何！当然腹诽最多烂在肚子里，现在还没到说这些话的时机。全圆佑只做作地叹气，剥了个橘子塞进文俊辉半张着的嘴里，“首先，你是以全总男伴的身份去，特别合适。其次，以你的长相那不得是万众瞩目的程度？还能帮我挡一挡杂鱼。”

“哼，我也知道自己帅。那我就勉为其难地接受你的邀请吧！”

之后便是置办参加晚会的各种用品。文俊辉很宅，有了猫之后更宅，每日打扫屋子准备三餐伺候主子就花掉大半天时间，他还有一大堆电视剧漫画网文要追，买菜叫跑腿服务，生活用品用网购，后来买了个跑步机甚至连饭后散步都省了。因此除了遛猫几乎再没什么理由能让文俊辉出门——当然，和全圆佑出去玩也算在遛猫之内——全圆佑一定不知道自己被当成猫咪这件事。所以跟全圆佑出门定制正装是文俊辉为数不多的室外活动，稀有程度足够在他的猫咪手帐本里记上一笔。

“可怜灰灰要一个猫在家了，要听话喔灰灰！”

门口等在车里的全圆佑喇叭按了好几轮，里面两只猫难分难舍依依惜别的大戏还在上演，他只得亲自上手拎起文俊辉命运的后颈皮，半拖半拽地塞进车里。

从家到常去的店铺中间必须经过一个路口，就是在那里，文俊辉丢掉了一部分记忆，全圆佑捡到了文俊辉。他们同时穿过九又四分之三站台，从那一刻起一切都变了样，单程大门没有回头路，事件的偶发与不可逆转总能激起当事人的庆幸与欣慰。

车流恰好在此处停滞，仿佛是刻意为两人制造凭吊的机会。全圆佑凑过去，近到能听见发丝被撩动的沙沙声。你看那里，他说，你那个时候就浑身是血的躺在那里。

但是文俊辉没有预料中的兴致满满，他忽然扭过头，发丝摩擦的声响骤然增大，文俊辉的额发堪堪擦过全圆佑的唇，险些制造了一起意外接吻事件。

“我才不要看。万一看了就想起来了怎么办。”这样说着的文俊辉将脑袋死死抵上全圆佑的肩膀，幼鸟在风暴中或许也是这样寻找庇护。

想起来之后会怎样，文俊辉没说完，全圆佑则精准捕捉到他的担忧。他怕想起来就没有理由继续待下去，且不论他舍不得的到底是房子还是全圆佑，但没有理由的总归不是他。要说的话，是全圆佑最先没有留下他的理由，只不过这一层隐患已经被深深埋藏，全圆佑就拥有了足够的理由拖住文俊辉再久一点。说到底，是全圆佑更需要文俊辉。

傻不傻。全圆佑只说了这么一句。绿灯亮了，他们便跟随松动的车流一点点远离。无限倒退的路口是他们缘分的起点，也仅仅是起点。直到它小到看不见，它就同生活中其他大大小小的起点一起湮没在时间的洪流之中。

晚会当天，文俊辉被严令禁止沾染任何酒精饮品，他看着他的男伴西装革履地往高脚杯中倒可乐，再将杯子塞进他手里，就一阵心情复杂。

“你今天就用可乐走走过场，然后，切记，不准离我太远。”

“行啦，我又不是傻子。还有你，你不让我喝酒该不会打算让我扛着醉鬼回去吧？！”

“我酒量好着呢。”全圆佑端起他的高脚杯，碰一下文俊辉的杯子，玻璃撞击的脆响在液体里荡漾开来，“最近辛苦了。”

“别整那些肉麻的。”文俊辉很久没见过全圆佑穿正装，今天的全圆佑还把刘海撩起来，金丝边眼镜也擦得光亮，他忍不住害羞了，仰头让深褐色液体流入口腔，余光却瞥见几名浓妆艳抹身材优越的女郎踩着高跟鞋目标明确地向他们的方向走来。那一定是找全总裁的。二氧化碳在舌尖跳舞，气泡炸开会带来一瞬地刺痛。仿佛是可乐直接灌进心脏，他觉得心尖跟牙齿一样酸软。

然后手就被牵引着攀上全圆佑温热的臂弯。“你今天也是有任务在身的。既然是男伴，就得亲密一点。”

所谓任务——文俊辉抿起嘴偷笑，挽起全圆佑往别处走——就是要让一切对他的圆圆心怀不轨的莺莺燕燕扑空。大厅一角的桌子上摆满各色点心，又是人群以外的角落，文俊辉心安理得地牵着全圆佑在此处扎了根。吃点心的当口偶尔分神打量一下周围，他才第一次见识到全圆佑“总裁”的一面。角落再偏僻也挡不住慕名找来的各种上层人士，一口一个“全总”叫得好不亲昵，全圆佑却不做太大反应，应有的礼数到了便止于一个疏离的微笑，浅得几乎扯不开脸上天衣无缝的冷酷无情。

全圆佑好帅。全圆佑对他真好。全圆佑是不是只对他一个人这么好。

闲下来就容易胡思乱想。而这胡思乱想一旦起了头就不容易停下。待全圆佑扯扯他的衣角提醒他回去，他才猛然醒来。“全总是不是喝醉了啊脸都红了！”他指着全圆佑微醺的脸开起玩笑，试图掩盖愣神的尴尬。

“还行。司机在门口等着呢，我们出去吧。”

全圆佑用食指第二个骨节推眼镜。全圆佑怎么能这么帅。

文俊辉认为自己不能再看全圆佑，因为脸会禁不住变红。

进了家门纷扰的一切都被隔绝开。文俊辉瘫在沙发上喊累，说下次再也不要去了，虽然点心真好吃。灰灰跑出来在他腿上蹭毛撒娇，文俊辉竟然一反常态地躲开，“这身行头可贵了，蹭上毛了怎么办！”

“对啊，这身行头这么贵，不多穿穿就浪费了，还是得多去几次才行。”全圆佑换好睡衣，踢踢文俊辉的脚尖，“赶紧去换衣服，别着凉了。”

大猫应是累极了，眯起眼睛耍赖，伸长胳膊要“全总拉我起来。”

再然后，也许是地板太滑，文俊辉力气太大，全圆佑平衡太差，灰灰窜过去的动作太突然。

全圆佑就直直地扑了下去。

历史的铁则就是：事后看来无可避免的事，在当时看来总是毫不明显。

他们从未离得这样近。鼻尖相触的感觉，呼吸相抵的感觉，说不清是紧张多一些还是期待多一些，亦或是兼而有之，四目明明相接却什么也看不见。塞得过满的坐垫、起伏摇晃的帆船、山间的漫步、巴黎的花园、拳击比赛、爵士乐、电影，所有的嘈杂刺激静谧悠然，都凝聚在全圆佑与文俊辉的唇与唇之间。

呼吸频率变成一致的话，会不会因此重合。全圆佑恍惚着，在心跳过速而眩晕之前，攫取了文俊辉灼热的呼吸。

于是事态一发不可收拾。唇肉互相碾压，舌尖在狭窄口腔里做追逐游戏，牙齿磕碰在一起，血的腥咸和着不知是谁的唾液吞咽下去。全圆佑悄悄睁开眼睛，咫尺之遥的睫毛挂着细小的泪珠，轻颤着如蝴蝶翅膀一般抚动空气。密帘掀开之时，全世界的星光都坠入那双眼眸，美得摄人心魄。

当灵魂看到尘世的美，便回忆起真正的美，它感到翅膀正在生长并且急欲展翅高飞，把下方的一切置之度外，全然不顾，于是被世人认做疯狂。其实这是最高级的最佳状态，爱美的人分有这种疯狂，便被叫做钟爱者**。

喘息逐渐粗重了，体内潜伏的兽叫嚣着要醒来。文俊辉身上的西装还未脱下，却早已像被压在沙发上的自己一样皱巴巴，裤链也被拉开。

他看他跪下来，用牙齿褪去自己的底裤，那东西被撩拨地兴奋充血，弹出来蹭上他的脸庞，在那终日苍白的冰冷的完美得连多余表情都不舍得绽开的脸上留下一丝晶莹的水痕，他就侧过脸，鼻尖磨蹭着顶端，然后伸出舌头一寸一寸从根部舔上来。舌头炽热，逸出的喘息也炽热，文俊辉咬住唇，要融化的身体颤抖成冰凌尖尖上将落未落的饱满的水珠，发软的手费力抬起，无力地搁在腿间的头顶，全圆佑潮湿的发丝便从指缝钻出，冬天被汗水打湿的头发凉冰冰的，手心也被降了温，却像是弥补一般，下面突然被裹入温热的口腔，马眼抵上喉头的软肉，两人眼睛同时蓄满泪水。文俊辉模糊变形的视线里，全圆佑因不适而凌乱的呼吸在镜片上蒙了一层白雾，他费劲吞咽，但卖力调动嘴里温暖柔软的一切去取悦。甚至在他射出来时，依然倔强地挽留，混着唾液咽下腥咸的精液。

文俊辉的眼泪终于砸下来。他隐忍的脸被泪水撕开裂缝，声音都带了哭腔。圆圆，他说，颤巍巍伸出手捧住全圆佑染上绯色的脸颊，把自己献了出去。

“跟我在一起好不好。”

当一切归于平静，清洗完毕的两人并肩躺进同一个被窝时，全圆佑突然说道。

“总裁真不愧是总裁，嘴上说着不饥渴还不是把人家......”

“把你怎么？”

“你自己心里清楚！！”文俊辉嚷嚷着要挠全圆佑以泄愤，后者顺势揽美人入怀。

“那你答不答应？”

“勉强答应你。”

至此，文俊辉离开的期限与死亡等长了。

“那，如果我永远都回忆不起来怎么办？”

脸颊贴上胸脯，都发着烫。

“那有怎样。反正你都答应跟我在一起了。”

你就，永远活在有我的世界里就好。那些痛苦的回忆，那些没有我的生活，忘记也罢。

那到底是谁赖上了谁。

—END—

——————————————  
“谁在挠门？”  
“灰灰吧...”  
“…你是不是忘记喂它了？”  
“............dbq”

*一些刚孵化的幼鸟和刚出生的哺乳动物会模仿、跟随出生后见到的第一个活动物体，并对其产生依赖，这种行为被称为印随行为。

**这是柏拉图讲的（这样用有点歪曲了原文的意思，但是管他呢，俺的人设就是没文化kkk）


End file.
